


Dreams.

by IWriteSinsNotTragedies12



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BL, Bottom Will, Conversations, Dreamsharing, Friendly Conversations, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, I'm Not Ashamed, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Perverted Hannibal, Psychology, Short, Short One Shot, Slight Violence, Slightly pervy, Sorry Not Sorry, Strange feelings, bxb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSinsNotTragedies12/pseuds/IWriteSinsNotTragedies12
Summary: Will Graham sits in Hannibal's office late at night, much past his appointment. Their conversations are just too interesting...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys!~  
> Okay, so this is actually a story form one of my own dreams... I dreamed this with one of my class mates, and I regret it dearly, but I thought that Hannibal and Will would fit well with it!~
> 
> Tell me how it actually was down bellooooowwww!~

"Dr. Lecter, do you believe in fate?" Will quietly asked, tilting his head to the side, his thick, brows lightly frowning. The tip of a pink tongue darted out of his thin lips, only to lick them; a thin coat of saliva wetted the cracked skin.

"Fate is for those too weak to determine their own destiny." Hannibal replied, "It is something that should give hope to the hopeless, give dreams to the dreamless." The blond finished, never once did his deep maroon eyes leave the slightly smaller mans stunning form that was covered by those hideous clothes.

"What if the dreamless have never wanted to dream in the first place?" It seemed like a stupid question, and it was too; what in the actual hell could the psychologist reply to it?

"Then they aren't dreamers." The reply was short and simple, at least Will had gotten an answer, that was a good thing... Right?

"Have you ever had dreams, Dr. Lecter or aren't you one of the people who dream?" Will asked, curiosity seemed to grasp his leg, slowly but surely pulling him lower and lower down towards it's own layer.

"I have, they are that of the average humans, mostly scenery or the people that I once knew." Hannibal smoothly lied; he couldn't tell Will the truth... Or he could, but he would rather not do so.

What would he tell the man? Would he be able to tell him how many nights he himself had spent dreaming of his warm body colliding against his own? Would he be able to tell his how he seemed to lust and crave his mind and body?

How he wanted to devour him whole and never let anyone get a grasp of that delicious mind of his that was so, so close to snapping?

No, of course not, that would be rude at the moment. Maybe a bit later, it would seem alright, Hannibal could feel how Will had begun changing his behavior around him...

The empath would stand taller and begin looking him in the eyes even more, a soft gaze and smile would appear on his face when Hannibal layed eyes on him, or when their eyesight met each other's. A very thin layer of blush would sometimes paint the pale cheeks.

"Do you dream, Will?" Hannibal asked, breaking the silence that had slowly built it's walls around the two of them, how it made the dark office colder and much more intimidating.

"I think you already know the answer to _that_ question, Dr. Lecter." Will chuckled, a smile forming on his lips when he looked away.

" _I do_ , but I want to hear the words come out of your mouth, Will. I am your friend, you may trust me... You _can_ trust me even with your life and freedom." Hannibal replied, his body was as calm as his voice, a thick layer of dominance was forming around him; he wanted Will to _beg_.

"I never have nice dreams, I always have nightmares that make me wake up with sweat covering my body. I usually have to sleep naked or almost naked, my dogs are sometimes in my bedroom with me, but not always. I love to sleep with others, but I'm not really the best to sleep with. I trash around and I twist and turn every minute of the night." Said Will, switching his gaze down to his folded hands, "I see stags everywhere I go in my dreams, I'm pretty sure that I have seen them room around here too, I don't know what real facts or fake facts are any longer..." Will finished with a small short sigh.

"Have you ever dreamt about me?" Hannibal asked as a small creature seemed to bite at his throat; he could no longer hold back, he had to know.

" _Yes_... Often..."

 

"How are these dreams with me?"

 

"Wrong... Dirty.... Gore filled...." Will muttered under his breath, eyes closing in what could be thought as shame. But he didn't feel ashamed, no, he just felt... Wrong.... It felt as if he shouldn't think in such a way of his psychiatrist and partner in his investigations...

"Tell me about one of them." Hannibal calmly commanded, he looked so in control and just so perfectly put together... His puzzle was already perfect in everyone's eyes, except of his own. He needed something else, there was a small piece that was missing, and Will was that small piece, dead or alive; Will would be apart of it.

"Last night, I dreamt about the two of us, alone; just like now.... We... Talked.... And then... I wrapped my hands around your throat, I began squeezing as hard as I could whilst you didn't even struggle; you just took it, carelessly taking my pain.... My design..." Will said, as he made a crushing motion with his hands, his sharp teeth tightly but together and eyes narrowed in newly found hatred.

"Have you done this many times before in your dreams?" Hannibal asked, trying his hardest to keep his excitement down.

"Have you killed me or made me struggle before?" Will nodded his head, brown curls bouncing up and down on his face, his eyes were closed as he tried to recall every dream he had ever had with the man in front of himself.

" _One time_..." Will began, eyes opening to look at the older man, "I was on top of you, my hands were wrapped around a beautiful silver knife as your tied up body was _struggling_ to get out from _my_ grasp... I raised the knife up high, and then I striked.... I... I was covered In the darkest, most royal red I have even seen, and so was the white carpet under us. Your blood painted it, making it.... Beautiful..." Will dreamily replied, his voice wasn't there any longer, the Will that Hannibal knew was gone, he was just staring at someone who was gone into the world of fantasies.

"Really?" Hannibal asked, accent thickened with lust and want. Hunger burned deep in his core, he wanted nothing more than to pin the man down and take him as he was, rip his clothes off and his limbs; to make a pretty, bloody mess out of him.

"Yes..."

"Do I, do anything to you, in your dreams?" Hannibal asked, he felt no longer the need to hide his want, why would he try to hide it at the moment?

"Yeah... Sometimes you cut me up and make me sick, you make me suffer with your sweet poison as I have to try to keep myself alive and awake..." Will tightly shut his eyes, harshly biting his already abused lower lip, he must have sounded like such a pervert right now...

"Tell me more," Hannibal commanded, as he gracefully stood up.

"You bend me down over your desk and fuck me till I can't walk... You fuck me till my legs wobble underneath me and my voice is gone from all the screaming.... You make me beg for you to stop... For more... For less... For Harder... For faster.... You tell me how much you love me, you command me to love you back.." Will smiled softly, "You make me want to rip your heart out to feast on it as you have feasted on mi-" Before Will could finish his sentence, a hand made it's way under his chin, slowly raising it up.

Will opened his dark blue eyes, Hannibal's own maroon ones were filled with lust and love....

" _How about we make the dreams come to reality?_ " Hannibal asked, the smirk of a shark forming on his face. 


End file.
